galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner FAQ
This page is meant to address common questions people ask when they are just starting out in the game. Useful Pages: *http://krtools.info shows you the layouts for all the instances *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Blueprints *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Box *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Cards *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Ranks_and_Levels *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Gems *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Effective_Stack *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_List What do SP, MP and BP mean? For a serious answer, check out the glossary. The following is sarcasm: SP means Small Panis (one of the best commanders in the game - your ships will be untouchable by missles and SBWs if you use this commander). A small panis is one that is 4* or less. MP stands for Medium Panis, which from 5* to 8*. BP means Big Panis, which is 9* Panis, the most reveard and respected commander in the game. People don't dare attack a person with a BP under their command. Chatting/General How do I whisper/send a private message? Click on a user's name and click PM. How do I friend someone? Click a user's name and click Add How do I know what corps someone is in? Click on the user's name and click Check. The corps name is beside the word "Corps:" in the popup. Corps What is the point of joining a corp? There are several benefits, such as getting advice, chatting in corps chat, having a bonus to your resource production, and getting honors when your corps chooses to be attacked by pirates. Having a corp can also discourage attacks against you, since a good corp will retaliate against an attacker. How do I join a corps? First you need an alliance center. Then you click Social, then Corps, then find the corps you wish to join, then click apply. How do I donate to my corps? click social, click corps, click my corps, click the plane icon in the bottom left, and then donate the resource of your choosing Battles Why won't my ships fire? Several possible reasons: 1. Your ships may have run out of He3 2. Your ships might be waiting for their weapons to cooldown - only ballistic weapons can fire every round. You can make weapons reload quicker by developing your science, with a commander called Hellen. 3. Your ships might not be the right distance from the enemy ship. Each weapon type has a max and min range that they need to be within to be able to fire. make sure your ship has enough engines to be able to travel far enough to put themselves in range. (only put 1 weapon type per ship, dont mix weapon ranges.) Can I speed up the battles/Can I control the battles? Unfortunately, no. But this is part of the strategy of this particular game. How do I attack a planet? Create some fleets, go to galaxy view, click on the planet you want to attack, and click send. It is reccomended to send a scout fleet consisting of a single ship first to see what you are up against. Also, don't forget to click the 'synchronize arrival' button in the bottom left when you are selecting which fleets to send - it will make your ships all arive at the same time, which is very helpful. What happens if a player attacks another player? If the player attacking wins, he gets 20% of the looser's resources, not including what is in his warehouse. I attacked someone and now I can't find my ships! Your ships are either: 1. Still in battle, or in transit. 2. They were destroyed by the enemy. 3. They have returned and are in the corner of your space base closest to the planet they attacked. In which instances do my ships permanently die? *You lose ships and He3 during: normal instances and restricted instances. Also in PVP battles and against Humaroids. *Only lose He3: Trial instances, Constellations *Lose nothing: league matches, arena matches, championships, spaceraids/ruins How many rounds does a battle last? All battles last 20 rounds plus the number of ships and buildings. What determines which ships fire first? It's based of one of the 4 Commander Attributes called speed. The commander with higher speed goes first. Curious Questions about the game What is SP used for? 1. harvesting you friends' subsidiary-territory resource comsats 2. sending your ships to attack other planets and trial instances 3. speeding up ship repairs 4. you need at least 1 SP to help speed up friends' buildings but they do not get consumed this way What does a white flag next to a planet mean? It means someone recently attacked the planet. This prevents the planet from leveling up for a while. How do I unbind a Card? You need to purchase mall points (MP) to unbind a card what does resetting a commander do? well obviously it resets a commander, back to level 1. but the purose of this is to change the growth rate of the 4 primary stats. What is Corsairs's Gold used for? to make bionic chips, which can be implanted into a commander to enhance various abilities. Is there a way to convert between He3/metal and gold? Yes, but none of the methods are very efficient. They involve trading warships. 1. If you need more resources, you can use gold to buy ships and then recycle them. 2. If you have a corps and need more gold, you can donate resources to your corps, then buy warships in the corps mall with your contribution points and either sell those warships or recycle for some gold. (You could also donate gold and buy warships to recycle for other resources, but this is less efficient than simply buying them). 3. Building and selling ships is a way to get more gold in exchange for resources, but it also takes some gold to begin with. How do i speed up my friends' buildings? First find their ID number, then go to your friends list, and find them there Next hover your mouse over their name, and click Check. Finally, click the up arrows beside the buildings they have upgrading, on the right side of the screen. Can I remove gems and chips once i've put them on a commander? Yes! Which items are bound? Bound: *items purchased which vouchers, badges, and honors *items received from events and server updates unbound: #generally, items purchased with MP such as cc's #cc's recieved from the command centre or won on the wheel What is an RBP? A Resource Bonus Planet is a planet that a corp can take, which gives a few benefits. It increases resource production, ship building speed, and science research speed. There are a limited number in each server, and fighting over the RBPs is a big source of conflict in this game, which the developers want, because war means more profit for them, as people are more likely to buy MP when they are pissed off and want to attack someone. I can't do the mail quest help! 1. get a friend, and write down their ID number. 2. click Social, then click Rankings, then type the friend's ID number in the search box 3. click your friend's name, click Mail, and send a mail with just 1 letter in the subject and the body How do i get a treasure box? By completing instances. For the lower level instances there is a 10% chance that the treasure box will give you a blueprint. What can I do about conflicting subsidiary territories? You can see who you are conflicting with in galaxy view. if you attack their planet and win then you get control of the territories. alternatively, you could just use a galaxy transfer to move to a new area, hopefully with no people around with whom to conflict. My ship design isn't saving help! Don't use special characters or spaces when naming your design How do I do the Voucher Rush daily quest? You need 8 friends to help you by repairing your celestial industrial base in your subsidiary territory. Then you wait 24 hours, and finally you click on your celestial industrial base to harvest your 8 vouchers. What is L1, L2, L3, L4, i1, i2, i3, i4 et cetera? L stands for league, and the number stands for the level, from 1-10. It is a daily competition against other players, and if you do 3 matches a day you get honor points, which can be used to buy things in the mall. The in-game description is pretty detailed, so check it out. To access League, click your space station, and click League. i stands for instance. the normal ones. there are also trial instances, T, restricted, r, and constellations Category:Walkthrough